


Snapshots  for whiskies neat

by bluebellofbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet





	1. Captain Watson Drinking Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/gifts).
  * Inspired by [whiskies neat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616085) by [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/pseuds/Ellipsical). 




	2. Sherlock on the Embankment




	3. Sunset over Afghanistan




	4. At Bart's




End file.
